El placer de un demonio
by sora no kiss
Summary: Yo solo escuche lo que dijo en ese instante "Sí no quieres morir..." se acerco a mi oído y me susurro "Haz un pacto conmigo" sabiendo las consecuencias sufriría en cuerpo y alma al aceptar su contrato.
1. Chapter 1

Hola les traigo terror hehe en realidad no, vengo a traer un fanfic de Naruto de mi pareja favorita SasoXSaku solo con un tema más oscuro pero si habrá un leve romancito .3.

Aclaro que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino de Kishimoto sama. En esta historia Sakura tiene 17 años y Sasori 30 años, aunque tiene más de 120 años. Ya sabrán porque :3 pero no me maten asi es la historia que hice w si, si, Naruto tiene como pareja a Sasuke. Más adelante habrá lemon en algunos capítulos ok, para todas las lectoras que se quedaron esperando en mis fic's anteriores algo de escenita sexual. Disfruten la lectura y no olviden su comentario :D

**Demonio**

Esa vez aquella noche de octubre era fría, fue la primera vez que lo vi. Sus ojos eran de un color dorado que brillaban bajo la oscuridad de una noche sin luna, el sonido de una lluvia fuerte nos acompaño, me encontraba parada frente a él sosteniendo mi paraguas cubierta de sangre que no me pertenecía había salpicado en mi uniforme escolar y parte de mi rostro. Había presenciado un asesinato, en su mano emanaba la sangre del sujeto que había matado tenia la forma de unas garras, su pelo era largo y de color rojo oscuro, de su frente salía dos prominencias parecidas a unos cuernos largos de color negro. Su rostro mostraba una expresión seria, en sus labios había restos de sangre que él se relamía. Di un leve paso tembloroso hacia al frente pudiendo apenas articular unas palabras.

- **Eres tú que ocasiona esta lluvia de sangre** – pude observar que sus ojos se abrían en par al escuchar estas palabras, sin poder mantenerme de pie presa del miedo termino cayendo en el suelo húmedo y frío.

"_**Sí me hubiera ido un poco más temprano de la casa de mi amiga"**_

"_**Si no hubiera tomado ese camino"**_

"_**Si solo no hubiera presenciado esa escena"**_

"_**Tal vez jamás no lo hubiese conocido, ni mucho menos hubiera tenido que sufrir este dolor"**_

**- ¡SAKURA! – **Gritando una rubia impaciente por tomar mi atención** – No puede ser cuando escucharas**

**-** **Perdona Ino –** sin prestarle mucha atención a su amiga, terminaba de empacar sus cosas y entraba al baño a cambiarse de ropa

**- Hoy te dan de alta, deberíamos ir a comer algo** – observando su teléfono celular **– Chee todavía tienes al fastidioso de Naruto en tus contactos**

**- Ino te he dicho que no revises mi contactos o a caso te volviste mi novio –** diciendo de burla a su amiga

**- Tal vez así me prestarías atención –** mientras que la pelirosa le quitaba el celular de la mano **– Oye no te han quitado esa cosa de la mano**

**- Se llama algodón y no lo he quitado porque apenas me quitaron la solución, oye ya entregaste la hoja para que me dieran de alta –** diciendo molesta al ver que sacaba una de sus cosas de la maleta

**- No se me olvido no te enojes…iré rápido – **tomando la hoja y saliendo de la habitación

**- Será tonta ha ella no se lo harán valido – **tomando el celular para observarun mensaje de su madre **– Ha ya llego y ya hizo tramite**

**- Señorita Haruno su familiar esta aquí –** diciendo la enfermera

**- Sakura no me aceptaron para tus tramites –** diciendo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos

**- Ya lo hizo mi madre**

**- Eh? –** observando detrás de ella a la mama de Sakura **– Señora Haruno perdone no me había dado cuenta que estaba detrás de mí**

- Ino calmada – tratando de calmar a la rubia – **Sakura tienes todo nos vamos **

**- Sí, muchas gracias enfermera…Karen –** observando su gafete

**- No hay problema estamos para servirle**

Saliendo del Hospital se acercaron al estacionamiento para después entrar en el carro, Sakura estaba aliviada de salir de ese lugar donde había pasado un mes internada solo para tratamiento médico y psicológico.

**- ¿Chicas a donde quieren ir? –** diciendo su madre para calmar el ambiente serio que se había tornado

**- Bueno yo había pensado que sería bueno llevar a Sakura a comer algo bueno –** diciendo su amiga mientras revisaba su teléfono **– aparte me gustaría que ella saludara algunas amigas ya que ha estado mucho tiempo ausente de la escuela, eso si usted le permitiera señora Haruno**

**- Lo de la comida sí, pero sus amigas no lo sé Ino…creo que depende de Sakura –** mirando a su hija que solo observaba la ventana

**- Mama no hay problema a decir verdad estoy bien –** diciendo con una sonrisa **– Que no lo dijiste antes, me dieron de alta eso significa que estoy bien hehe**

**- Está bien –** mostrando un semblante preocupado** – pero una vez que terminemos de comer, se regresan temprano**

**- Ok, señora Haruno –** diciendo animada Ino

Sakura le coloca una mano en el hombro de su madre con signo de alivio **– Prometo que regresare bien Ino me acompaña**

**- De acuerdo –** diciendo con voz calmada

Más tarde se encontraba Ino acompañando a Sakura con las demás chicas mientras conversaban cosas que habían sucedido en la escuela mientras ella se encontraba ausente. Estando en noviembre casi en época de exámenes ella tenía que reponerse en trabajos y tareas si es que quisiera pasar al siguiente semestre.

-** No puede ser, tantas cosas que te perdiste amiga – **diciendo Tenten **– Hubieras visto Hinata se declaro a Kiba fue la escena más mona que hemos visto**

**- Tenten para solo fue anteayer cuando paso eso –** diciendo Temari

**- Nee~ Temari que hay de Shikamaru no has avanzado –** diciendo Ino

**- De que hablas, ayer solo lo deje quedarse un rato en mi casa –** diciendo algo avergonzada **– Pero no hicimos nada**

**- Hehehe así empieza –** diciendo Tenten **– Yo con Neji no he avanzado nada, solo beso y abrazo pero algún día no resistirá**

**- Que atrevida chica –** diciendo todas

**- Oye Ino es cierto que el profesor te puso en el corredor solo porque faltaste dos minutos tarde –** diciendo Karin

**- Oye como sabes eso, si falte pero no fue mi intención –** diciendo molesta **– ese Kakashi Sensei no sabe nada del sentido del horario**

**- Yo pienso lo mismo aunque Ino despertarte de tus sueños profundos es muy difícil –** diciendo Karin

**- Que dices vieja loca**

**- A quien llamas vieja loca** – diciendo ella con tono enfurecido

**- Por cierto Sakura como te encuentras –** hablando Hinata al ver a su amiga que no había hablado durante la conversación

**- Muy bien lamento tenerlos preocupadas durante ese tiempo, solo necesitaba despejar mi cabeza un poco**

**-Sí eso es bueno, no sabes cómo esa noticia corrió por todo el vecindario incluso apareció en noticias y…-** las chicas callaron a Karin antes de que siguiera hablando

- **Karin Idiota** – diciendo Temari

**- Chicas no hay problema a decir verdad ya lo supere –** mientras agitaba las manos como señal de preocupación ante el inconveniente **– lo del asesinato será verdadero pero sé que lo otro fue simple imaginación –** mirando hacia abajo avergonzada – **solo que tuve una gran imaginación para cubrir al asesino**

**- Sakura no fue culpa tuya, yo también estaría así en tu situación –** diciendo Ino mientras le acariciaba la cabeza **– Pero muchas de nosotras nos preocupamos, saliste herida física y mentalmente por culpa de un imbécil loco**

**- La policía nunca lo hayo y desde entonces se reforzó la seguridad**

**- Incluso hay toque de queda para nosotras excepto Temari ella es una viejosota –** diciendo Karin

**- Solo porque cumplí 18 no significa que sea vieja –** diciendo con sumo enojo y casi ahorcando a la pelirroja

**- Sakura… mañana vendrás a la escuela –** entregándole Hinata sus apuntes **– no es mucho pero…**

**- Gracias Hinata…chicas muchas gracias –** limpiándose las lagrimas que no podía detener – **les aseguro que mañana iré y todo saldrá bien **

**- Te estaremos esperando frentona –** diciendo Karin

**- Es bueno que vayas porque ya me trae harta Naruto con su "Ya vendrá Sakura" –** diciendo Tenten **– Lo bueno que Sasuke lo calma**

**- Hehehe ese Naruto aunque lo calme con golpes no se calla –** diciendo Ino

**- Debe estar preocupado fue casi el ultimo que llame antes del incidente –** observando que su celular se encontraba raspado de la caratula y el vidrio un poco roto

**- Deberías cambiarlo –** quitándoselo Ino y dándole una caja **– mira este lo compro tú papa me dijo que te lo diera antes de que salieras del Hospital es bonito y nuevo**

**- Pero ocupo el chip Ino –** diciendo con voz molesta

**- Chee~ ya que por fin borrarías a esa foto**

**- No pienso hacerlo es evidencia de que saliste ese día con Sai** – sonriendo algo divertida por la expresión de su amiga

**- Lo sé pero que vergüenza mínimo esa foto borra**

**- Y perderme las posibilidades que hagas la limpieza del salón cada vez que me toca, no, no lo hare hehe –** diciendo en tono divertido

Más tarde se encontraba Ino dejando a sakura en su casa a pesar de que eran casi las 6 de la tarde el sol ya se había metido. Su amiga se le quedaba observando con preocupación mientras visualizaba el camino que se encontraba un poco oscuro a la espera de que empezara a prender los faroles.

- Ino…- diciendo Sakura preocupada

- Descuida estoy bien aparte le mande un mensaje a Sai que viniera por mí y me esperada en el parque – tratando de calmarla y alejándose un poco al observar a que empezaba alumbrar el camino – nos vemos mañana, te enviare un mensaje que regrese sana y salva

- Ok , estaré esperando

Llegando a su casa observo que su madre estaba preparando la cena, ella le aviso que había llegado y subió a su cuarto. Inspecciono cada detalle de su habitación, nada había cambiado excepto que se encontraba un uniforme y zapatos nuevos colgados en la puerta de su closet. Empezó a revisar los cuadernos que le prestó Hinata, maldijo faltar a la escuela casi un mes mientras observaba con cansancio los apuntes. Su celular sonó en cuanto llego el mensaje de Ino avisando su llegada.

_**Hola Frentona! solo te aviso llegue sana y salva a casa y con Sai acompañándome, nos vemos en la escuela y no olvides enviarme un mensaje de aviso ;D**_

_**Atte. Ino 3**_

Sakura empezó a escribir el mensaje con un poco de irritación, mientras lo enviaba.

_**Cerdita qué bueno que hayas llegado sana y salva, me debes saldo de celular. Nos vemos en la escuela y no hagas cosas pervertidas con Sai **_____

_**Atte. Saku :3 **_

Lanzo el celular lejos de su vista y alejo un poco los cuadernos de Hinata, le dolía la cabeza ver los problemas de matemáticas y de física. Abriendo su maleta extrajo un libro de dibujo en donde había dibujado la silueta de una persona, tomo un lápiz y empezó a agregarle más trazos hasta que obtuvo exactamente la imagen en su cabeza. Cerró el libro con un temblor en la mano y reprimió un gemido de angustia y miedo, mientras que las lágrimas empezaban a emanar por su rostro.

- Él sigue todavía afuera – sollozando en silencio – No sé qué hare, si llegara a encontrarlo…

**Flash Back….**

**- Me tienes miedo **– sujetándome del mentón mientras que con su dedo rozaba mis labios y dirigía su rostro a mi oído para susurrarme unas palabras –** Deberías temerme **

**- Para…- **Diciendo con voz temblorosa** – Yo no… **- Grito del horror al ver que clava sus garras en mi hombro derecho y empieza a desgarrar lentamente – **AAH!...¡POR FAVOR PARA…! **- diciendo entre lagrimas tratando de quitármelo de encima pero era inútil

**- Por esta vez te dejare vivir **– estampándome contra la pared y pegando su cuerpo hacia el mío – **pero la próxima no tendrás la misma suerte que tuviste esta noche…**

Observe como su rostro se acercaba a mis labios para después rozarlos y desaparecer, dejándome desmayada en la acera del pavimento.

**Fin del Flash Back…**

**- No quiero… - **Escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas – **Prometí superarlo, no quiero regresar ese lugar, pero tampoco quiero olvidar y creer que solo fue una alucinación**

Tres meses después…

Había transcurrido rápido el curso y Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto semestre de preparatoria junto con sus compañeras de clase. Temari se encontraba en el sexto semestre junto con Shikamaru, Juugo y Suigetsu. Había podido olvidar un poco del incidente de hace unos meses, incluso ya empezaba a llevar una vida normal hasta que un día.

"_**En otras noticias se ha confirmado un asesinato reciente esta mañana en la avenida ***** donde se comprobó que hubo una masacre del mismo asesino, los informes policiacos identificaron a la persona fallecida como ******** de 23 años de edad. Se le avisa a las personas que tengan cuidado durante la noche y que estén acompañados en todo momento, por lo tanto seguirá el toque de queda a menores".**_

- No puede ser – diciendo la mama – Debo avisarle… - Tomando el celular

Mientras tanto en la escuela…

Habían sido suspendidas las clases por el día de hoy sin ningún motivo, pero la mayoría sabia cual era el motivo en especial. Sakura se había despedido de Ino en la entrada de la escuela para aprovechar su cita con Sai, aprovechando que todavía había luz de día. Caminando hasta su casa paso por una plaza observando la gente reunida admirando un espectáculo callejero. Ella se quedo entretenida un instante cuando de repente, observo a un sujeto con una coleta larga y de un rojo oscuro dándole una mirada penetrante hacia ella. Por un momento le invadió el miedo y se alejo del espectáculo reanudando su rumbo a casa, tenia temor de toparse de nuevo con ese sujeto, tanto que empezó a correr en dirección contraria. Termino en un callejón sin salida, volteo hacia tras en busca de la persona que la seguía pero no había nadie, culpo a su mente de jugarle malas bromas hasta que sintió una mano cubriendo su boca y sujetándola de la cintura.

**Te dije que no habría segundas oportunidades** – diciendo con una mirada calmada de color gris **– ahora donde sería bueno matarte, claro si me convences otra vez te dejare vivir… **- diciendo con una sonrisa** – Primero quiero jugar un poco contigo**

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2 Aceptas o Mueres

**¿Aceptas o Mueres?**

**- Por favor….por favor déjame ir – S**ollozando una pelirrosa al encontrarse temblando dentro de una habitación -** No puede ser real…**

**- Sigues pensando que no soy real y que los asesinatos que cometí no son reales – **observándola sentado sobre una ventana mientras fijaba su vista de color gris ceniza sobre las heridas que le había causado antes de llegar al edificio –** Puedo hacerte volver a sentir la realidad niña**

**- No – **diciendo con voz temblorosa mientras cubría su rostro entre sus piernas **– Que quieres de mi **

**- La verdad no lo sé exactamente, solo tu dios lo sabe **– riendo descaradamente al ver el terror en la joven de cabello rosado** – A lo mejor solo quiero divertirme un rato, tu sabes pasar el tiempo antes de volver al inframundo **

**- ¿Por qué yo? – **levantando su mirada color verde jade que reflejaba tristeza,** "No soy importante para nadie, me tomaron como loca cuando hable de mi problema, ahora él solo me ve como una presa más" **mientras pensaba

**- Me interesaste desde un principio – **fijando su mirada seria hacia ella, mientras se retiraba de la ventana para acercarse a ella y tomar su rostro de forma brusca –** Que no ves que soy real o debo hacerte un nuevo corte – **diciendo con un tono lleno de molestia

**- ¡USTED TRATA DE MATARME Y TODAVÍA INSISTE QUE CREA QUE ES REAL! – **casi gritando con las mejillas enrojecidas** – ¿Por qué no termina de matarme? **

**- Hasta que dejes de mirarme con indiferencia – **sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al tenerla cerca soltó un gemido seguido de un jadeo lleno desesperación -** Tengo hambre… - **Pasando su lengua encima de sus afilados dientes y mirando con lujuria a la chica, mientras que sus garras pasaban por el rostro y cabello rosado descendiendo por su cintura –** ¿Qué harás pequeña? **

Sakura al no entender la indirecta del demonio aparto su rostro escapando de su agarre y dirigiéndose a su bolso escolar, el pelirrojo solo la observo con una mirada llena de confusión apresurándose a tomarla por encima del hombro y voltearla para observar a la chica que sujetaba de sus ambas manos casi extendiéndosela una caja de almuerzo.

**- Dijiste que tenias hambre…toma **– abriendo la tapa de la caja –** No pude comerlo esta mañana por que tuve clase extendida**

Al mirar la caja de almuerzo no pudo tardar en reprimir una risa y observar el rostro sonrojado de la chica que empezó a teñirse en cuestión de segundos –** Enserio eres interesante, has ganado una vida más – **levantándose para empezar alejarse de ella, dejándola confundida –** Pero te recuerdo que regresa**…- Fue interrumpido al escuchar su voz

**- ¿Qué debo hacer? – **acercándose al demonio –** para que no me mates…**

**- Yo solo te di un día más**

**- Pero me terminaras matando eso no me ayuda a librarme de mi destino –** diciendo con voz quebrada –** Todos mis compañeros e incluso mi familia no me creen**…- derramando lagrimas en sus mejillas –** Ya no puedo vivir así debe haber una salida **

**- Te propongo algo – **diciendo con una sonrisa oscura –** No te matare incluso dejare de aparecerme en público – **Con una mano limpio mis lagrimas que caían de mi rostro

**- Lo dices enserio – **Esperanzada de escuchar que sus palabras fueran verdaderas –** No me mataras**

**- No – **besando mi frente

En ese momento parecía atractiva su propuesta mi corazón latía con tranquilidad, pero sabía que había una condición en su acuerdo algo que no dejaría pasar él por ningún momento. Yo solo escuche lo que dijo en ese instante "Sí no quieres morir..." se acerco a mi oído y me susurro "Haz un pacto conmigo" sabiendo las consecuencias que sufriría en cuerpo y alma al aceptar su contrato. El sol iba metiéndose para casi abrir paso a la noche, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me secuestro cuando iba camino de regreso a casa. Pude ver en su mirada que había cambiado a un brillante color dorado, estando cerca de su rostro pude observar bien esos cuernos oscuros que sobresalían no eran tan grandes, con mi mano tente sus garras que se sentían ásperas al toque de mi mano. Su pelo largo de color rojo oscuro caía por su espalda pase mi mano para sentirlo era suave y liso al tacto, lleve esa misma mano a su rostro para tocar sus cuernos que tenía ganas de tocarlos para sentirlos lisos y afilados de la punta, él demonio emitió una pequeña risa al ver mi expresión de miedo pero a la vez de curiosidad, como cualquier niño pequeño viera algo nuevo e imaginable. Lleve mi mano derecha a tocar justamente sus labios. Abriendo él ligeramente la boca pude tentar sus colmillos afilados cortado levemente mi dedo alejándola y llevándome un pequeño susto.

**- Eres demasiado curiosa niña – **saboreando la pequeña gota como un probado

**- Si hago un pacto contigo, que me sucederá – **agachando la cabeza en señal de tristeza

**- Consumiré tu alma lentamente**

**- No nada más es mi alma, hay algo más en este trato **– diciendo con miedo

**- Sí – Tomando su mano – **Y eso es cumplir con mis caprichos y deseos

**-…**

**- Aunque también yo cederé a tus deseos y ordenes que me pidas **– aclarando seriamente los términos –** Yo te perteneceré y tú serás mía en cuanto aceptes **

**- No tengo opción verdad – **resignándose a ceder a su contrato -** ….entiendo perfectamente**

**- Eso a menos que quieras la muerte **– observando su expresión de miedo** – los humanos siempre terminan siendo egoístas de su propio destino**

**- Y más si conocen a un demonio – **diciendo con una sonrisa de resignación –** sabes mi madre me ha dicho que cuando sea mayor debo tener claras mis decisiones**

**- ¿Y ya eres mayor? – **diciendo en tono de burla** – porque observo que estas a punto de tomar la decisión más importante de tu corta vida**

**- Solo tengo 17 **– mostrando una sonrisa** – pero igual eso es mayor ¿Qué no?**

**- Tú nombre pequeña**

**- Haruno…Sakura – **diciendo con un leve sonrojo al observar como él demonio se arrodillaba y tomaba su mano para después sumergirse en un mar de sombras que invadían su cuerpo

**- Sakura Haruno con tan solo 17 años de edad te convertirás en mi contratista – **acercando su mano derecha para realizar una marca en forma de pentagrama haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor la chica –** Yo Akazuna no Sasori te perteneceré y cumpliré tus deseos al igual que tú me obedecerás – **levantándose para tomar su rostro acercándolo para unir sus labios en un beso** – A partir de ahora estaremos unidos sin importar lo que hagas nada podrá separarnos, al menos que sea la muerte – **observándola con una fría mirada.

Sakura observo su mano acariciando la marca visible que se había creado tras el pacto que realizo. Él demonio que estaba parado enfrente de ella solo le tendía la mano, ahora nadie le creería lo que había ocurrido y acababa de atar completamente su destino así aquel sujeto. Tomo su mano con temblor y miedo, ya nadie podría salvarla.

"**Que dios me perdone"**

"**Este es el inicio de una relación de odio y amor"**

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3: marca

**Sorpresa**

- ¿Sakura? –** seguido de unos golpeteos en la puerta "Toc, toc" – **Sakura ya te bañaste no has salido a cenar

- Umm…no pasa nada madre –** tratando de sonar con voz normal se acerco a la puerta para abrir y despreocupar a su madre **– Lo siento mama…solo que horita no tengo apetito eso es todo

- Ya veo…-** observándola con preocupación al ver que traía vendada la mano derecha – **¿Qué te paso en la mano hija?** – tratando de tomar su mano pero ella la aparto excusando con algo de vergüenza**

- Me caí de la bañera y solo me corte un poco la mano –** ocultando su mano **– No es nada grave solo que ya sabes cómo exagero de las vendas y eso

**- **A mi me parece que fue algo más que un simple corte –** tomando su mano que estaba a punto desvendar **

- Mama espera…-** diciendo con voz temerosa **– No lo quites…es para popularidad

- ¿Qué? –** deteniéndose al ver como ella se volvía acomodar la venda – **Haber explica Sakura

**- **Resulta que está de moda las vendas y eso** – diciendo con leve sonrojo – **Hay un chico que intento atraer su atención

- Sakura…-** diciendo la mama con algo de confusión después de asimilar un poco en lo que dijo **– Ya veo pero…no es forma de gastar el botiquín de primeros auxilios en algo tan innecesario

- Esta bien hehe… **- Observando a su mama que se dirigía para marcharse** – No lo volveré hacer

- Hija –** observándola con una mirada de ternura y preocupación **– Algún día me contaras lo que te sucede, esperare cuando estés lista

**- **Sí, mama –** mientras observaba irse **- "Ella ya sabía que estaba mintiendo"** – Pensando para sí misma antes de voltear a ver la mano vendada **– Ha esto se refería

**Flash Back…**

**La había acompañado hacia su casa aunque durante el resto del camino ella se sentía incomoda ante su presencia, intento hablar para romper el silencio que se había generado desde que salieron del edificio. Pero estaba tan asustada que no podía seleccionar bien sus palabras y termino tartamudeando, haciendo que él solo volteara ignorando su conversación sin sentido.**

- Oye…Akazuna –** con voz temblorosa y desviando un poco la mirada **– quería preguntar…si…usted

- Habla ya mocosa –** diciendo con tono molesto en la forma que hablaba la joven – **deberías tener ya edad para articular tan siquiera una oración sin necesidad de hablar como una retrasada

**-** ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME SIENTA A GUSTO ESTANDO A TU LADO? –** diciendo con voz molesta e irritada **– Yo solo quería preguntar… ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara a mi lado?

- Hasta que consuma tú alma –** tomándola del brazo **– Si quieres ahorita mismo rompo el contrato y te mato aquí mismo

- Mi mano no tiene el sello –** ignorando la advertencia del demonio **– pero hace un momento cuando estábamos en el edificio la tenia marcada – **revisando su piel**

- No estés tan contenta, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que aparezcan –** deteniéndose a la mitad del camino **– Eh caído muy bajo para llegar a pedirle a una mocosa como tú un contrato

- De que hablas –** observando cómo las luces de la calle se apagaban de forma repentina **- ¿Qué sucede?

- Debes irte…no es un buen momento para que estés junto a mi pequeña –** volviendo a su apariencia verdadera – **sería peligroso para ti

- Usted va asesinar gente –** diciendo aterrada mientras se alejaba **– usted no puede…

- Recuerda que estás a salvo y no desobedecerías mis órdenes** – acercándose a ella – **Vete

**Fin flash back…**

**-** En ese momento no sabía a lo que se refería – **Desvendando su mano para observar que la venda estaba manchada de sangre, tocando su marca **– Ha parado de sangrar…

**Al día siguiente se levanto tarde observando por su ventana que estaba soleado, dio una mirada al reloj para ver que eran las 2 de la tarde. Se revolvió entre sus sabanas mientras embozaba una sonrisa de felicidad diciendo "Amo los sábados", de repente se tenso al sentir un segundo contacto dentro de su cama y los sonidos de alguien molesto. Levantándose de golpe alzo un poco las sabanas para encontrar unos cuernos oscuros y una melena rojiza enterrada entre las almohadas, soltó la sabana mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca para suprimir un grito de pánico.**

- "No puede ser verdad"** – diciendo en su mente – **"Estoy segura de que no es verdad…él en qué momento"

**Moviéndose dentro de la cama empezó con su mano a tentar el colchón en busca de algo, tomando por objeto una de sus almohadas mientras la abrazaba con ternura hasta que abrió su ojo color dorado para comprobar que no era lo que buscaba, levanto su cabeza y por instinto tomo el brazo de la chica para jalarla hacia él aspirando su aroma – **Aquí estas

- ¿Qué haces?...suéltame** – diciendo en voz baja**

- Ellos se fueron hace unas horas** – dándole una mirada seria, sus manos pasaron por uno de sus mechones de cabello **– duermes mucho para tu edad…

**- **¿Por qué estás aquí?** – observando que sus manos estaban cubiertas de un color oscuro **– ¿Qué es esto?

- Sangre de un individuo –** Envolviendo sus brazos para abrazarla – **Estas caliente** – enterrando su rostro en sus pechos **– Podría dormir horas…

- ¡SUELTAME!** – Tirándolo fuera de su cama con todas sus fuerzas **– Ensuciaste mis sabanas con sangre y te…dormiste en mi cama espera…te metiste a mi habitación** – diciendo con tono furioso mientras alzaba la lámpara para golpearlo**

- Oye estoy cansado –** sentándose en el suelo **– Ayer mi presa se me escapo, pero tuve suerte de encontrar una disponible y baja esa lámpara tú padre se molestara mucho por tener una hija desobediente

- Ha que te refieres –** poniendo una mirada desconcertada después de calmarse un momento y bajar la lámpara para después ponerla en su lugar **– una víctima…disponible que quieres decir con eso

- Si tienes planes para ver algo en la televisión – **diciendo con una sonrisa –** te recomiendo la programación especial de este día

**Bajo corriendo de las escaleras para observar que nadie se encontraba, tomo el control de la televisión para encender con algo temor. Lo primero que encontró fue una película que estaban pasando en un canal, se asusto al sentir un aliento caliente en su cuello alejándose con rapidez de su cercanía.**

**- **Me mentiste –** apagando el televisor**

- Yo no te mentí solo te dije que había películas en ese canal** – mostrando sus afilados dientes**

- Aun no me respondiste el porqué andas aquí en mi casa –** observándolo con desconfianza mientras que él se sentaba en el brazo del sofa**

- Solo quería confirmar si estabas bien –** ignorando su mirada**

**- **Ya veo y por eso vienes a molestarme –** Alejándose de él para subir a su habitación mientras que el la seguía para después cerrarle en la cara –** No entres

**- **Tratando de ser ruda

- Voy a bañarme luego hablamos

- Te acompaño

**- **Aléjate de mí – **Apoyando un oído en la puerta para comprobar si se marchara **– parece que se fue…-** dio la vuelta para encontrarse de nuevo con unos ojos que le miraban de forma divertida **– ¿Cómo entraste?

**- **Tengo mis medios –** tomando una foto que estaba apoyado en la repisa de su cama observo con detenimiento las personas que aparecían **- ¿Son tus amigos?

- Deja ahí –** quitándole la foto **– Y quédate quieto

**Tomando su brazo le desato la venda con rapidez inspeccionando la marca **– Ahí esta porque la ocultas –** besando la marca **– recuerda que si no la limpias bien se infectara

**- **Como que se infectara –** tocando su piel**

**- **Dime has estado sangrando

- ¿Qué?...yo…no –** sonrojándose**

- No me refiero tu periodo –** diciendo molesto señalando la marca – **El sello

- Ah…ya sabía** – ocultando su rostro apenado **– Ayer no paraba de sangrar y la vende

- Era de suponer que eres virgen** – soltándola **– Y las mujeres que me he topado no lo son** – haciendo una señal para que se fuera – **Anda ve asearte

**- **Oye tu entras sin permiso, me ofendes porque soy virgen y todavía me mandas como si fueras mi jefe

- Vete que no entiendes** – empujándola al cuarto del baño con una patada – **_"Es solo una mocosa"-___**diciendo en su mente **

**Después de un rato Sakura salió temerosa con miedo de encontrarse con el demonio, hasta que encontró todo ordenado y limpio. Las sabanas de su cama estaban impecables sin rastro de sangre. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajo para encontrarse con una taza de té y una nota.**

"**Pude descansar un momento, mentí acerca de encontrarme una presa disponible así que no salgas esta noche o lo lamentaras. Descuida la taza no contiene veneno y si espié un poco mientras te bañabas, no excitas nada. Espero la próxima poder platicar contigo."**

**Atte. Tú acosador favorito**

**Terminando de leer destruyo la nota con mucha furia tirándola a la basura, dirigió su mirada hacia la taza y bebió de un sorbo la bebida amarga para después poner una cara asqueada.**

- Akazuna Preparas horrible el té** – enjuagándose la boca **– Maldito demonio enfermo acosador y pervertido…pero – "_Porque me eligió a mi"_ – **diciéndose en su mente**

**Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4: Tortura

- "Han pasado tres días desde que vi a ese demonio, lo último que recuerdo era el hecho de que estaba molesto" – observando la ventana con una mirada nostálgica y tocando el guante oscuro que traía en su mano – **Mmm…estamos a marzo y ya se siente sofocado el aire**

**- ¡Sakura! –** gritando la rubia mientras le propinaba un golpe **– Te envié un mensaje para que me prestaras el CD **

**- Ino es muy temprano para que me molestes** – diciendo con flojera en su voz e ignorando a su amiga

**- Oye, no es para nada temprano son exactamente las 10:30 por cierto no saldrás almorzar** – mientras sostenía una caja de obento **– El día de hoy lo hice**

**- ¿Enserio? –** diciendo sorprendida

**- Tal vez te deje probarlo **

**- Ok –** diciendo emocionada

Dirigiéndose al patio de la escuela a reunirse con las demás chicas, empiezan a conversar sobre cosas que sucedían en su vida. De repente Sakura se sentía siendo observada, entro por un momento en confusión y volteo a sus alrededores pero no observaba a nadie, hasta que apareció frente a ella Naruto y compañía molestando a la pelirosa.

**- ¡SAKURA! –** abrazándola mientras roba de su comida **– Esta bueno…donde hace rato que no te veía **

**- Naruto siempre me siento atrás de ti –** diciendo molesta mientras se quitaba al rubio de encima **– Sasuke llévatelo**

**- Oye idiota déjala en paz –** alejando a Naruto de un tirón **– Por cierto Sakura ahora te acompañaremos a tú casa**

**- ¿Eh? Y eso a que se debe –** diciendo atónita mientras tomaba otro bocado de su obento **– No me digas que…**

**- Adivinaste tú madre –** diciendo Naruto muy sonriente **– Yeah! al fin comeremos un poco de las galletas de la señora Haruno**

**- Desde que ha habido esa ola de asesinatos en Konoha, ya nada es seguro -** diciendo Ino

**- Tienes razón el otro día Neji y yo fuimos habíamos salido de ver una película y lo que encontramos…no fue para nada agradable –** diciendo Tenten

**- ¿Presenciaron ustedes un asesinato? –** Diciendo Sakura con algo de temor

**- Más bien era el cadáver de una persona que apenas iba siendo trasladado a una ambulancia, había mucha policía cubriendo el área **

**- Pero Neji eso era horrible eso no era un…cadáver –** recordando con miedo la escena – **¿Quién sería tan enfermo para realizar eso?**

**- Dicen que es un segundo Jack el destripador –** comentando Rock Lee

**- Ya cállate Lee como va ser un segundo Jack –** diciendo Temari fastidiada del tema

**- Pero sería extraño no, la mayoría de sus víctimas les falta miembros o incluso están mutiladas –** diciendo Kiba

**- Incluso han aumentado los homicidios en plena luz del día –** diciendo Ino

**- Deberíamos atrapar al culpable, tal vez si cooperamos en equipo…-** diciendo Naruto

**- ¡NO! –** diciendo algo alterada Sakura **– No es buena idea cazarlo, es peligroso**

**- Sakura…**

**- Tiene razón ella no deberíamos buscarlo –** diciendo Hinata algo temerosa **– Es mejor mantenernos alejados de esta situación y dejarlo a las autoridades **

**- Chee! Yo quería atraparlo y hacerlo pagar – **diciendo Naruto

**- Idiota te matara antes de que puedas propinarle un golpe – **diciendo Kiba

**- Por cierto Temari ya elegiste a que universidad elegirás es tú último año – **diciendo Tenten

**- Mmm…tienes razón había pensado ir a la universidad D –** mientras se daba leve golpes en la cabeza **– Pero no se me queda lejos **

**- ¿Lejos? – **diciendo Karin

**- Si…me refiero a mi trabajo**

**- ¿Trabajas? – **diciendo todas las chicas

**- Sí hace como una semana – **mientras se sonrojaba **– Es solo una cafetería que está a lado de la estación **

**- ¿Cómo le haces para regresar a casa? – **diciendo Hinata

**- Yo voy a recogerla – **diciendo serio Shikamaru dejando medio mundo congelado **– Es lo que haría un novio, ¿Qué no?**

**- Sí tienes razón - **diciendo Ino – Verdad chicos

**- Ehmm…sí tienes razón –** diciendo Naruto

**- Oie frentesota te veo muy distraída –** diciendo Karin mientras observaba a su amiga en un estado preocupante – **Haz estado muy rara te sientes mal**

**- Déjala Karin ella debe estar preocupada por mal de amores** – diciendo Tenten

**- Oigan es un tema que no deben tocar –** diciendo Ino

**- No hay problema de todos modos eso paso hace un año –** diciendo Sakura

**- Tiene razón esa es la actitud, ahora déjame presentarte a mis hermanos…él es Gaara aunque también esta Kankuro**

**- Wowoo para el carro Karin, no juntes a Sakura personas mayores** – diciendo Ino

- **Pero si Gaara solo tiene 20 y Kankuro 24**

- **Y eso que Gaara y Sakura jamás aparte él tiene novia**

**- Si pero no duraron mucho tiempo –** diciendo Temari **– Bueno ellos vienen a recogerme después del colegio por si quieres conocerlos**

**- Tal vez en otro momento Temari –** diciendo Sakura

Había sonado la campana que daba término a su descanso, en cuanto Sakura iba de regreso a sus clases dejo de sentir la sensación de ser observada. Sus clases habían acabado con normalidad, iba saliendo de la escuela con Sasuke, Naruto, Ino y Sai cuando observo en la mitad de la entrada a Temari que estaba con Shikamaru y sus hermanos saludándola. Sakura solo se sonrojo un poco al saber a dónde llevaría esta situación.

**- ¡Sakura! – **gritando mientras señalaba a su amiga **– ¡Ven! **

**- Temari…-** Susurrando con algo de vergüenza

**- Ni modo vamos con ella –** Diciendo Sasuke resignado

**- Pero Sasuke…-** observándolo con una mirada de convencimiento **– Y si solo la esquivamos **

**- Es hora de que enfrentes las consecuencias –** diciendo con tono autoritario

**- Vamos Sakura te ayudara a que te olvides de ese bastardo mal nacido**

**- Solo ha sido hace un año –** recordando con mal humor el rostro del sujeto

Acercándose a donde se encontraba su amiga empezó a presentarle a su hermano Gaara quien ella desvió un poco la mirada al observar su rostro. Lo había visto en fotografía pero nunca llego hablarle, porque en ese tiempo andaba con su novia.

**- Hola Sakura –** Tratando de entablar una conversación **– Creo que es la primera vez que hablamos en persona**

**- Si tienes razón –** Intento sonar calmada y no alarmada **– en ese tiempo tu estaba algo ocupado con tú**

**- Sí –** diciendo con una risita **– Tú también estabas con él rubio**

**- Pero fue por poco tiempo –** tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación al sentirse incomoda **– Y que estudias en la universidad C**

**- Veterinaria -** diciendo con orgullo

**- Eso es bueno –** diciendo Sakura

**- Oh no llegare tarde, Gaara córtale o dale tú numero –** Diciendo Temari

**- Espero seguir hablando contigo Sakura –** dándole su número y dirección de correo

Ya que se habían marchada Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a tronar sus dedos para que despertara de su trance, riendo por su actitud mientras que Ino les propinaba una golpiza.

**- Oigan será mejor que se larguen y la dejen en su casa –** mientras se alejaba de ellos abrazada de Sai – **Y no la molesten**

**- Auch! –** diciendo Naruto **– Vamos Sakura**

**- Eso lo sé –** diciendo molesta **– Se lo merecían**

Mientras iba camino a su casa pasaron por un sujeto que llevaba una coleta larga de color rojo oscuro, Sakura lo reconoció por un momento que empezó avanzar más rápido haciendo que sus dos amigos la siguieran con paso apresurado. Llegando a casa con ellos empezó a respirar agitada, adentrándose al baño para quitarse el guante. Su mano se encontraba roja sentía ardor espero un momento hasta que se colocó un guante y saliera con una expresión más aliviada.

**- Cielos Sakura casi sales corriendo** – decía Naruto todo agotado

**- Perdón es que tenía hambre hehe –** observando a su mama que estaba preparando la comida

**- Gustan quedarse chicos, entregándole a Sasuke y Naruto un paquete –** Diciendo la mama

**- Gracias pero tenemos que volver –** decía Sasuke **– Últimamente hay mucha seguridad y por eso…**

**- Entiendo será otro día **

**- Gracias Señora Haruno –** Diciendo Naruto

- **Tengan cuidado –** Diciendo Sakura algo temerosa

**- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? –** preocupada por la actitud de su hija **– te encuentras bien…**

**- Sí, solo estoy cansada hehe**

Dejando sola a su madre subió a la recamada para lanzar sus cosas y cerrar las puertas y ventanas. Sabiendo que él podría aparecer en cualquier momento sin que ella se diera cuenta, se acercó a tirar la nota donde venían los datos del hermano de Temari. Tenía que proteger a sus amigos había salvado su vida pero no la de ellos.

**- Yo no sé…qué hacer –** diciendo entre lágrimas se odiaba a sí misma por sentirse vulnerable

Más tarde se había quedado dormida en su escritorio no sabía en qué momento llego ahí. Reviso su teléfono para observar que eran casi las 9 de la noche. Se estiro un poco para quitarse lo adolorido de su cuerpo, observo que en su escritorio había encima un sándwich y una vaso de jugo, sonrió un poco mientras se daba un pequeño golpe leve en la cabeza. Se levantó para acomodarse en cuanto observo que a un lado de ella una mirada fija de color dorado y manchado de carmín en su rostro mostraba una expresión seria y atenta. Se alejó de golpe tropezando con la silla, él solo se encontraba exhausto mientras cerraba los ojos y bostezaba.

**- Eres muy tonta –** al ver como la chica se levantaba a dolorida y caminaba hacia el baño para tomar una toalla y mojarla, mientras se acercaba a él **- ¿Qué haces?**

**- Limpiarte idiota –** mostrando una expresión molesta **– Estoy harta de que entres así, ensucias mi habitación – "Debo mostrarme más autoritaria y no temerle" **sedecía en la mente

**- Solo hemos estado poco tiempo –** apartando su mano de su rostro **– Aleja esa cosa**

**- De quién es la sangre –** temiendo por su respuesta

**- Una prostituta cualquiera **

**- Eh?...-** poniendo expresión desconcertada

**- De todos modos no quería su vida –** Tomando el rostro de la pelirrosa le robo un beso con desesperación, mientras que ella intentaba separarse con todas sus fuerzas **– Lo sabía…**

**- ¡Aaah!…suéltame –** soltándose de su agarre **– Por qué haces esto…**

**- No sé a qué te refieres, todo es parte del contrato lo recuerdas –** limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de su mano

**- No quiero que me beses –** Bajando la mirada, noto que caían lágrimas en su rostro, intento limpiarse y tratar de detenerlas pero no paraban de salir. Se odiaba a sí misma por ser llorona y sentirse débil

**- Acaso odias estar relacionada con un asesino –** riendo divertidamente **– dime que se siente darle falsas esperanzas a un chico **

**- Te equivocas…él solo **– recordando que había tirado la nota con los datos, y la falsa promesa de llamarle –** Yo solo quería…**

**- Se cuándo mientes y cuando hieres a la gente que más amas** – tomándola por detrás para sujetarla, empezó a recorrer su cuello y rostro acariciando **– Tú madre y tu padre se preocupan por su hija, pero ella los ha ignorado todo este tiempo dándole excusas absurdas**

**- No…yo solo trato de protegerlos**

**- Tus amigas del colegio tratan de que socialices con ellas y te invitan a salir, pero tú las rechazas y las ignoras **

**- Te equivocas…no es cierto** – tratando de safarze de su agarre nuevamente, pero era inútil

**- Y tu mejor amiga se ha aislado de ti, porque la has ignorado por completo. Haciendo que ella se refugie con los brazos de su amante**

**- Eso no es cierto, Ino es mi mejor amiga ella…no ha estado…so..-** Empezó a recordar la veces en que ella instintivamente le hablaba pero nunca le respondió, rechazando hasta el momento **– Yo todo este momento…les estado haciendo daño**

**- Exacto –** besando su cuello **– Seria extraño no actuar de esta manera**

**- Yo solo quería protegerlos, mantenerlos alejados de esta situación…-**cayendo en sus brazos – **Dime la verdad Akazuna…por qué me elegiste a mí – cerrando** los ojos lentamente, el demonio la sujeto, besando su frente mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras ante de irse

**- Sakura…es poco el tiempo que me queda –** besando sus labios – **Has que mi estadio sea agradable**

Continuara…


End file.
